


The Baseball

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solder brings his dog-ther,Betsy the basset hound, to work with a near devastating consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baseball

Less than five minutes before the Lakeside mission would begin but Engineer felt relaxed. He should have been preparing for the six on six against RED since there would be no respawning. Instead, he stood behind the BLU spawn. When he found out Soldier snuck their basset hound into Egypt with help from Pyro (who stayed home), he was pissed but now, watching her run in the endless acres of sand after a baseball, he was glad. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her enthusiastically present the ball to Scout.

“Good girl, Betsy,” Scout said, plucking the ball from her mouth. “Hey, Old Fart! Your dog likes me!”

 Engineer yelled back, “I can see that, Whippersnapper!” Listening to Scout talk to Betsy, Engineer was glad Scout had found someone that didn’t mind his long-winded thoughts. Up into the blinding sun Scout tossed the ball and struck it with incredible force, launching the white sphere through both of Engineer’s truck door windows. “Darn,” he muttered as Betsy sprinted after it. Scout dropped the bat, staring at the damage.

 The intercom over his head echoed familiar words. _Mission begins in thirty seconds._ The door next to him flung open but he wasn’t startled. Only one person would do that. The one person he loved most.

 “Dell, Scout” Soldier yelled as he pulled Engineer into spawn by the arm. “Get your asses in here!”

 “I’mma comin’ but what about Betsy?”

“My daughter will promptly return when her mission is through!” After seeing all his team mates were by the gate, Soldier removed his helmet and used it to prop the door open before running with the other five onto the battlefield.

The infinite sand against her nose made finding Scout’s ball difficult but she had it. Betsy felt victorious as she squeezed into the spawn and shook the golden specs from her fur. Two other doors were wide open. Her droopy ears could hear Scout outside. Onto the battlefield she ran. It was her sworn duty to bring Scout his ball and she would not fail him.

Just ahead Betsy saw Scout running out of the tunnel. A whips of smoke appeared behind him, revealing a man in a pale red suit raising a knife. The ball plummeted from her mouth. With all her strength, Betsy locked her jaws around the boney man’s ankle and tore him down. The knife drew bright red blood across Scout’s back as Spy fell to one knee.

 The sudden pain across his back caused Scout to spin around. “What the? Betsy!” He reached for his Sandman but couldn’t find it. 

 Spy pulled the Ambassador out and fired into the hound’s side. A yelp rang through Lakeside that caused Engineer to leave his sentry and Soldier to quickly finish his dual with RED Demoman. Though weak, she bit the ankle again, only to be force into the tunnel with a swift kick. On the ground she laid, the dim light evolving into darkness around her.

 Scout struggled against RED Spy, too mad to think of grabbing his own gun, trying to point the Ambassador at Spy’s head. “You should have left ze dog at home,” Spy said, managing to tilt the barrel towards Scout’s face. Two rounds entered the right side of his face. His blue eyes rolled upwards before falling lifeless to the ground.

 Shaking, Scout watched Engineer run towards him. He could feel his eyes fill with guilt. “Oh god, Engie,” he stammered, “I’m so sorry I-”

 “Are you alright,” Engineer asked with a calm voice.

 “Yeah I’m fine but-”

 “Don’t you worry none. She was doin’ what she was meant ta do.” Emotion briefly choked him. “That’s all that matters.”

 Just as Scout seemed to collect himself, he was pulled away. Scout was lifted off the ground. “Where is she,” Soldier yelled.

 There was nothing more terrifying than being face to face with a pissed-off Soldier. Scout’s only escape was to answer. “In there,” he stuttered, pointing to the tunnel. “Spy was ‘bout to backstab me, and, well, he shot her.” He was thrown into the ground.

 Into the tunnel Soldier ran, pushing Engineer out of his way. Betsy was lying in a crimson puddle. Flashbacks of her near death in Teufort came to his mind. Seeing her cling to her life for the second time sent a ting of pain in his heart. He slid onto his knees and lifted her heavy head. Her tongue weakly lapped at his hand. “Look at me!” Those brown eyes were losing their spark. “Stay with Dad!” He could feel her soul slowly fade into him as he frantically carried her to the dispenser. “You survived once and you will survive again or I’ll” His voice evaporated when her eyes closed.

 Azure lights flowed from the machine to her little body. The pace the fur magically reappeared over her wound felt incredibly slow. Over the intercom he could hear the Announcer proclaim their victory but he couldn’t care. The bullet hole disappeared. Air left his lungs as he waited for movement. She shook her freshly recovered body. Laughing, he embraced the stocky body and gladly received all the kisses she had to offer.

“She alright?” Both Betsy and Soldier looked up to see Engineer hovering over them. Steadily, Soldier rose while clutching Betsy, his steel blue eyes filled with hate. Soldier slammed him into the wall as he passed by. Clutching his sore chest, he called out, “Jane Doe! What-”

Not bothering to glance back, Soldier muttered, “you left her to die.” Betsy looked over his shoulder and whimpered softly as they walked away.

 _Left her to die?_ Those words swirled around his thoughts as he demolished his buildings and made him weak as Scout approached him to apologize. Sure that dog was like their flesh and blood and sure he didn’t go to her first but… _left her to die_? Scout was more important. Soldier knew that. Didn’t he? Only after using Scout’s guilt to convince him to go with him to pay for the new windows did he remind Scout it wasn’t his fault.

Despite the lack of blame, Scout continued to explain how horrible he felt while he walked by Engineer’s side to the truck. At first, Engineer experienced a light feeling seeing Soldier and Betsy sit in the truck bed but a negative energy struck it dead. Never before had his lover been like that towards him. He wanted to shake calmness back into Soldier but instead started the truck. Soldier would cool down as he always did. He kept telling himself that when Soldier scooted into the tailgate.

Engineer knew very well that Scout was up-mostly sincere but the onslaught of needless apologies drained his already non-existent happiness. A change of topic was desperately needed as he drove. “Ya got a good bat swing,” he said, faking cheerfulness. “Wouldja mind tellin’ me your technique?”

For a second, Scout stared at Engineer. “Really? I mean, no problem.” Scout placed a hand on Engineer’s shoulder. “I’m here to help because I’m a team player and team players help their team mates when they suck at somethin’ so that’s why I’m always helpin’ you guys. Bat swingin’ is something that takes practice and I’ve been practicin’ since I was born. It just became natural when I played baseball in the alley, you know out by my old house. That was a good alley. You wanna know why It's a good alley? I'll tell you why it was a good alley!”

 Sentences that varied in degrees of relation to Engineer’s question spewed uncontrollably from Scout’s mouth. Engineer sincerely regretted talking as they pulled into the car garage. The words he could ignore but Scout’s voice was unblockable. For his sanity, he was forced to relocate his focus. While waiting for his windows to be repaired, he watched Betsy run around Soldier who stood far away. Across the distance he could feel Soldier’s bitterness. It made him nauseous. Surely he’d calm down though. He’d have to forgive them soon just like Scout would surly end the conversation soon.

Even with food in his mouth at dinner, Scout didn’t stop talking. That endless string of words would be good if they helped him to stop thinking of Soldier. How ridiculous. Why was Soldier mad? It was like they were sub-par. Was he somehow lesser? Surely not…but yet…whatever was the case, he was certain that Soldier’s behavior was hideous and needed to end.

 “Anyways, that’s how you do a perfect swing.” Hearing the topic that had been missing for hours caused Engineer to shake back into full awareness, making him realized they were parked by the barracks. “Tomorrow we’ll practice and let Betsy be our fetcher. Well-.”

 “Yep,” Engineer answered dryly. With the aid of the rear-view mirror, he looked at Soldier while opening his door. “Go right on in. I’ll be a bit.”

 “Sure thing!” On and on Scout babbled as he exited the truck and sprinted into the BLU barrack that were considerably enormous for six people.

 The grudge Soldier still held against him was a thick fog smothering Engineer with its toxicity as he faced him. Slowly, Engineer held out his arms. “Jane, please.” Betsy squeezed away and ran to the side of the truck where she was quickly scooped up. “Hello, lil’ lady,” he muttered, kissing her floppy ear.

Over the side of the truck Soldier leapt. He glared at Engineer. That man couldn’t bother to save Betsy earlier but Soldier decided that perhaps he wanted to atone for his mistake. After all, Engineer was her father too. Soldier followed alongside Engineer silently to their room, eyeing him each step of the way. They stopped at Scout’s room. Engineer kicked the metal door. “Whippersnapper,” yelled Engineer.

 “Old Fart,” Scout yelled back.

 “Me and Soldier here’s gotta have ourselves a talk. Can’t have our girl ‘round. It’d be best if she stayed with you for the night.”

 A word exploded from Soldier’s mouth. “No!” He grabbed Engineer by the shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles.

 “Jane Doe, ya best not be touchin’ me like that,” Engineer said with a threating tone.

 A loud creek of the metal door caught their attention. Stand in the doorframe was the young man in teal sweatpants and a cream wife beater. “Well, if you gays gotta talk, I’ll gladly take her.”

“You’re not going to,” Soldier demanded. Engineer loosened the stern grip with a swift head-butt to Soldier’s nose and shoved him aside with his shoulders.

Though he could feel Soldier’s glare digging into his skull, Scout smiled watching Betsy’s tail wag rapidly. After Engineer whispered into her floppy ear, Betsy reached out to be held by Scout. Saliva covered his chin as she kissed him. “Hey there Betsy! Geeze, you’re fat!” Scout hugged the creature against his small frame.

 Before Soldier could even think of taking his dog back, Engineer twisted his wrist and pulled it in between the middle of his shoulder blades, stealing all freedom of movement. Any attempts to communicate were blocked via a spare hand to his mouth.

 “Betsy’ll love if ya sing her ta sleep.”Engineer said, his voice warm and kind as the smile he wore despite Soldier’s breath scorching his hand. “‘Member Betsy, Pa loves ya and your Dad loves ya but he can’t talk none now and Pa ain’t lettin’ go for nothin’! G’night y’alls!” Encouraged by the fear he had for Engineer’s life, Scout slammed the door. Into Soldier’s ear, Engineerhispered, “if'n ya promise to behave a bit, I’ll let ya ease-drop just a lil’ while.”

 That was not what Soldier wanted.A plan developed in his mind. Ease-drop. Break in. Beat up Scout. Take Betsy. Good plan. It was set into action when Engineer to push him towards the room. Eagerly, he leaned his ear into the door. He listened carefully to each word that flowed from Scout’s mouth and flooded Betsy’s ears.

“So, Betsy, you like songs? I know them all! Take Me out to the Ball Game, the Oscar Meyer Weiner song, What's New Pussy Cat, you name it and I know it! I’m just that awesome and tonight I think you need a lullaby, Betsy. Your parents are arguing and one’s gonna kill me so a lullaby is what we need! I’ll sing you what my mom sang to me when I was a kid! Well, most the time she sang it my brothers but sometimes when I had nightmares, she’d lay next to me, kiss me on my head like this, brush my hair with her fingers like this, and sing to me and just me until I passed out.” For a moment there was beautiful silence; then, in the sweetest way a thick Bostonian accent could sing, Scout sang to Betsy.

_Lala lu, lala lu, Oh my little star sweeper, I’ll sweep the stardust for you_

_Lala lu, lala lu, Little soft fluffy sleeper, Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_Lala lu, lala lu, Little wandering angel Fold up your wings, close your eyes_

_Lala lu lala lu, And let love be your keeper, Lala lu, lala lu, la la lu_

 All too soon Soldier was ripped away and pushed down the empty hall. Engineer kicked their room open and threw him inside before slamming the door. “Dammit, Dell,” he yelled, stomping to Engineer who was blocking his only way out. “You can’t leave Betsy with him! It’s all his fault!” A split second was all he could wait for Engineer to take off his hardhat and goggles before slamming his forehead into Engineer’s and glaring into the green eyes that stared fiercely back.

 “Nothin’s that boy’s fault! If ‘n ya want to get technical, it’s your fault!” Engineer shoved back with his forehead. “You’re the one that brought her! So if ya need someone ta blame ya only got yourself!”

“How dare you! You just don’t care!”

“’Course I care plenty but ya need ta calm down!”

“You’re a horrible excuse for a father!”

“Whatcha say, boy?”

“You heard me Dell Conagher!” 

“Dammit, didja stop to think what if she didn’t fight and Scout died? Didja even think if he’d gotten hurt? Cuz he got hurt bad and just’n so ya know he almost died for her but ya didn’t bother to care! Ya just threw him and blame him and makin’ it like he don’t matter none and I’ll tell you what, he matters! That’s why I went ta him and I would’ve gotten ta her if ya didn’t jump in! Just like if it was ya!” With a deep breath, a soft tone drowned Engineer’s voice as he continued. “Just like if it was you. I couldn’t save Betsy without worryin’ ‘bout ya. Ya matter too much ta me.  And what if’n it was me?” Those cold eyes that were strong with brute force became weak with understanding. “If it was me ‘stead of Scout, wouldja have thought to ask if I was alright? You’d just left me ta hurt after savin’ her and wouldn’t even thing about me, if’n you’d be like how ya were with Scout. But none of that stuff like how we feel matters ta ya. That’s how I’m understandin’ it. I know she’s the world ta ya but ain’t anybody else got any part of it? She’s my lil’ girl too, she matters an awful lot ta me, but, Jane, you’re everythin’ to me.”

Soldier breathed slowly as the painful insight circulated through his brain. “Dell.” Lightly his fingers down the back of the bald head to Engineer’s jaw, his thumbs brushing the cheeks. “You’re my world.” He kissed Engineer’s forehead and felt the soul melt. “oh god, Dell.” 

“Ya sorry ‘nough to apologize ta Scout?”

“That’s pushing it.” He sighed. “In the morning. I have something extremely important to do now.” 

“What’d that be?” Engineer’s eyes closed as Soldier’s lips hovered millimeters above his.

“Loving you,” Soldier whispered against the smooth skin before tenderly pressing down. Engineer’s lips gently moved over his as Engineer’s arms seemingly squeezed more love from his body, causing his own hands to slide down Engineer’s back to press the core of the man into him. Eagerly, their tongues entered each other’s mouths, slowly gliding back and forth to savor the profound taste of the other’s affection before parting. He kissed the brilliant mind he loved so dearly again before allowing it to rest on his shoulder.

 Engineer’s fingernails treaded up and down the stiff spine. “I love ya an awful sum, Jane.” Against the cartilage of his ear he could feel Soldier’s nostril. Each breath tickled down into his ear canal.

“There’s no words for you how much I love you, Dell.”His hands slipped beneath the overall and under the shirts. Once they found skin, they slid up the bare, sweaty back. “There’s only one way I can really say it.” Behind him he could hear the familiar thud of the Gunslinger dropping onto the floor.

 “I’d sure like to hear it,” he replied with a smile that grew when Soldier kissed it.

The steady movement of Soldier rough hands against Engineer’s skin made Engineer long even more for Soldier, forcing his tongue into his mouth, fierce yet smooth as it rubbed along, unable to control his hand that forced the coat and undershirt off Soldier’s body. Soldier was more than happy to mirror the action, removing his hands for the tedious task of unbuttoning Engineer’s layers and throwing the shirts to the floor before rubbing his fingers across the heaving chest and down to expose stomach.

The bib of Engineer’s overalls dangled down, causing the straps to clank as Soldier pushed the body forward. If he wasn’t enthralled with Soldier touch from the tongue steadily tasting him to the fingers that rubbed the lump in his pants, Engineer would have noticed his back was pressed into the cold door. He only noticed as the hand moved up for his body to be tightly squeezed between the metal door and Soldier. Into his pecs he can feel Soldier’s broad chest deeply inhale and exhale, rising and falling faster as their kiss increased in speed, causing the heat coursing through their bodies to be intense and the material of their pants incredibly tight.

Feeling hands slide down under his thighs, Engineer clutched the shoulder blade in anticipation. Those hands helped wrap both legs around Soldier’s waist. His knees buckled as Soldier grinded the hard member against his throbbing cock in slow but powerful thrusts. Each movement caused a moan to leak from their mouths with each wave of relief. “Ah, god, Jane! Hold on, just hold on a moment.”

Once Soldier felt his hands move down below his abs to his buckle, he stopped and watched as Engineer removed both of their pants with one hand. No matter how many times he’d seen him do it, he was always amazed by Engineer’s skill and was always was pleased when Engineer rewarded himself with a squeeze of his ass-cheek.

 Soldier’s eyes were still downward, watching as he moved his thick member up and down against Engineer’s aching cock. Precum trickled down as Engineer called out his name loudly and dug his nails into his skin. Looking up at Engineer’s cherry-red face, he wrapped Engineer’s legs around his waist and continued the motion. It was more satisfying than it was seconds ago, not only because the direct contact of their sensitive skin rubbing hard against each other but also because it made Engineer call for him a little louder.

 Hearing the gentle creek of the door hinges with every strong motion against Engineer made it easier for Soldier to stop long enough to carry Engineer to the bed. The pair landed on the middle of the mattress on their side. Almost instantly, Engineer rolled over, pressing his ass against Soldier’s cock. “Is this somethin’ you had in mind?” Grabbing Soldier’s hand, he force it to slap his cushioned rear and was pleased when it grabbed the cheek on its own.” If ya promise to take it slow, I’ll let you skip the stretchin’ an’ get to the chase. Only cuz I want ya so bad.”

 “Oh, you do?” Soldier’s fingertips tickled as they journeyed from the side of Engineer’s ass to the warm shaft of his hard member all the way down to the head that dripped warm liquid. “Well, if you really want it that way, that’s how I’ll do it and I’ll promise not to hurt you.” From under his pillow he grabbed a bottle of lube. Engineer stared over his shoulder at him with one eyebrow raised. “What? I must be prepared!”

Instead of asking why or any other sensible question, Engineer nodded and rested his head against the mattress. In a matter of seconds, a lube-covered hand lifted his leg up slightly to better expose his puckered hole to the cock that pressed into it. Steadily more of the cock thrust in and out of him, causing him to grip the sheets to endure the pressure he felt despite Soldier sucking on his neck.

“Are you alright Dell,” Soldier panting, stopping once he pulled out.

“Yeah, keep goin’,” Engineer said, slapping Soldier’s ass and groping it.

“You really want it bad, don’t you? That’s good because I really want your ass!” Soldier continued moved in and out, his cock plunging deeper and deeper into Engineer until at long last he heard a moan of pleasure. Each strike into Engineer caused another moan that fueled him to thrust harder and further.

“Jane, ah, that’s it, oh god, right like that!”

Pulling out a little faster, Soldier kept thrusting into the spot slowly but with plenty of force. The tightness of the ass against his cock made each strong and steady movement in and out bring considerably large waves of relief that only increased when he could hear his name echo into his ears.

“Ah, Jane, god your dick, oh fuck!”

“Shit, Dell!” Shoving his spare hand under Engineer’s body, Soldier grabbed the cock against Engineer’s stomach. “Ah, shit!” In time with his thrusts, he tugged the hard member with a tight grip.

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” Engineer’s knuckles buried themselves into the sheets as he became overwhelmed by pleasure and the relief building inside him with every precise and powerful thrust and tug.

“Jane god I want all of you inside me oh god Jane Jesus Christ Jane I, ah!” A sudden euphoric sensation swept through all his senses that caused him to cry in ecstasy and for warm sperm to launch onto the sheets. In a matter of a few thrusts, he could feel himself feel with warm liquid as Soldier screamed as his body became overwhelmed by bliss.

Once Soldier pulled out, Engineer rolled around, combing Soldier’s chest hair while gazing into his eyes. “That’s a lot to have said,” Engineer said with a smile. “Don’t know if I caught all of it. Ya might have to tell me that again sometime.”

“Every night I can, Dell,” Soldier panted before kissing Engineer gently.

—

It was one a.m when Engineer woke up with a sneeze. “Excuse me,” he muttered to his chest, realizing Soldier wasn’t there to use it as a pillow. Sliding out from the comfort of his resting place, Engineer yawned and looked for his overalls. He was in no particular rush in putting them on or grabbing his pistol because he was not too particularly worried. Stepping out the room, he found Soldier with shotgun in hand. Cold concrete kept his bare feet awake as he approached Soldier, sitting Indian style outside of Scout’s room. “On sentry duty?” he asked. Soldier looked up. “Mind if I join ya? Brought my pistol.”

“Only if you sit on my right side,” Soldier said, patting the empty spot next to him.

“So ya can watch my ass walk by?”

Soldier chuckled, slapping Engineer’s rear before he sat. “So I can hold your hand.”

“I like that.” After tucking the pistol away in his bib pocket he intertwined their fingers.

“I can hear you guys,” Scout shouted at them from his bed. “I’m an incredibly light sleeper y’know and so when two old dinosaurs make love down the hall and one of ‘em screams like they’re dyin’ I can’t sleep! Geeze! I don’t know how Betsy sleeps through you, Thunder Lungs! One day you’ll be dyin’ and she’ll sleep through it cuz she thinks you’re banging Old Fart!” Engineer broke out into hysterical laughter. Between breaths he attempted apologizing to the red-faced Soldier but his laughing wouldn’t allow it. “So yeah, I don’t know what to say just you guys need to be quiet out there!”

“Alright,” Engineer gasped out. Two deep breaths later, he found his voice. “We’ll be quiet.”

“That’s real good!” There was a brief silence. “Hey, Old Fart! Good night!”

“G’night Whippersnapper.”

“Hey, Thunder Lungs!” Soldier looked down the hall to ignore Scout. “Hey Thunder Lungs! Hey Thunder Lungs hey Thunder Lungs hey Thunder Lungs hey-”

“What,” Soldier finally yelled.

“Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight. Scrawny-Ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, children, what did we learn today? 
> 
> _*children screaming* People are important!_
> 
> _Well, that and…_
> 
> _*children screaming* Soldier yells really really loud and Scout can’t shut up!_
> 
> _Oh come on, y’alls ain’t even trying._
> 
> _*children screaming* Don’t bring your dog to work!_
> 
> _That’s what I was looking for! You each get a GOLD STAR! Yay!! And you get an extra star if you knew where Scout’s lullaby came from without looking at this[link! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPZ1Fqeon9k)Yeah, say what you will. Oh, and I just missed an opportunity to have Soldier/Engie/Scout, didn’t I? Ah well. That’d be American Pie right? That’s what I’d call it. My my Miss American Pie drove the chevy to the levy but the levy was dry them good ol’ boys drinkin whiskey and rye singing “this’ll be the day that I die”. Eh, ignore me._


End file.
